Leave Out All the Rest
Leave Out All the Rest is a song by the American rock band Linkin Park, which was released as the fifth and final single from their third album, Minutes to Midnight, on July 15, 2008. Because of the song's popularity of digital sales during the release week of the album, it charted in the Billboard Pop 100 for that week. On the album, the song segues into "Bleed It Out". Releases * Minutes to Midnight * Leave Out All the Rest * Twilight (soundtrack compilation) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (DVD) * LPResurrection Mixtape 2 (Xefuzion Remix) * LP Underground 9: Demos (as "Fear (Leave Out All the Rest Demo 2006)") * LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak (Xefuzion Remix + Outro) * Living Things+ (Ballad Medley) Background information The song's working titles were "Fear" and "When My Time Comes" according to the booklet. While writing, the group went through over thirty lyrical variations before completing the album version. The song combines various synths and samples with raw guitars and drums and powerful vocals. A demo which features Mike Shinoda doing lead vocals can be heard on a documentary called the Making of Minutes to Midnight, as well as the Linkin Park Underground 9 CD where it is entitled "Fear". The song starts with a string sample and electric piano intro, followed by the verse. At the end of the song of the album version, a crowd can be heard which leads into "Bleed It Out", a song that features the background sound of a crowd throughout. In a Kerrang! review/interview of the band, and the album, vocalist Chester Bennington had this to say about the song, "We knew this was going to be a single from the very beginning, so we worked really hard on making sure it had great lyrics. I'm singing 'Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself' during it because it's supposed to feel like an apology letter, as though I'm moving on but I want people to remember the good things and not the bad things. A lot of the song is about humility." Mike Shinoda has also stated that Rick Rubin (producer for Minutes to Midnight) was the first to have said "This sounds like a massive single". Live Info It wasn't played as often as the other Minutes to Midnight songs to start out. Although as soon as Projekt Revolution kicked off, it has been featured in most shows. Recently, it has been combined with "Shadow of the Day" and Iridescent for live shows. The full song has not been played recently. Remix Mike Shinoda produced a remix, credited as M. Shinoda, for the Japanese single version of the song itself. Xefuzion made his first remix for the LPResurrection Mixtape 2 released in 2008, which is very short. The second remix contains an outro at the end of the LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak released in 2009. CSI Episode Title The song is the same name for an episode from a criminal investigation show called CSI (Crime Scene Investigation) aired on TV. Booklet Notes 'The final version of this track is virtually the same as the first demo of the song. Very little changed between the first incarnation of the music, and the final version that appears on the album.' Lyrics I dreamed I was missing You were so scared But no one would listen ‘Cause no one else cared After my dreaming I woke with this fear What am I leaving When I’m done here So if you’re asking me I want you to know When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed And don’t resent me And when you’re feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest Don’t be afraid I've taken my beating I've shed what I've made I’m strong on the surface Not all the way through I've never been perfect But neither have you So if you’re asking me I want you to know When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don’t resent me And when you’re feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest Forgetting / all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well Pretending / someone else can come and save me from myself I can’t be who you are When my time comes Forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed Don’t resent me And when you’re feeling empty Keep me in your memory Leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest Forgetting / all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well Pretending / someone else can come and save me from myself I can’t be who you are I can’t be who you are Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs